Scary Love
by sharada614
Summary: Life has never been simple, never been perfect. However, this time is different, for both girls, in semi-different ways. Ellie's strength has dwindled, and Emma's strength gets her in trouble. Jemma, Sellie, and maybe a Malex.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Teachers treat us all like clones**

**Wednesday, August 24, 2005**

_Switching schools was nothing new, not to us anyway. As Ellie and I looked up at Degrassi Community School, with our hands laced, we saw just another building. School had already started, but being late was something we had grown accustomed to. We let go of each other's hands as we walked up the steps. People were going to talk about us, and we weren't going to fuel the rumors._

Flashback  
Mr. Simpson welcomed the girls into the class, having them stand in front of the classroom. "Class, we have two new students, Emma Nelson, and Eleanor Nash."

"Ellie," Ellie corrected. She hated being referred to as 'Eleanor'. It was such an old lady's name.

"Why don't you tell the class about yourselves?" Mr. Simpson suggested.

"No," Emma stated simply. With that said, Emma and Ellie went to two available seats in the back.  
End flashback

_We are drifters, always have been, even when we were little. That's part of the reason I have to write in this stupid thing. It's supposed to help. I don't see how writing, aka talking to paper, is going to help me 'open up', but whatever. You know, I guess it was a normal day, well, what my shrink considers normal anyway._

Flashback  
"Emma, how was your first day of school?" Shane, her father, asked her.

"It was okay, I guess," Emma shrugged. "The teachers gave me all the assignments from the week, so I have a ton of work."

"Go on down to your room and get started," Shane told her. Emma gave her father a small smile before heading down to her room. For once, Emma was slightly happy. It didn't last long though. Not even an hour later, Shane came downstairs. She knew what was coming. Smiling softly towards him, Emma went back to her homework. "You're tense, sweetheart."

Shane sat on the bed, next to his fifteen year old daughter. His hands went to her shoulder, and he began to massage her. Emma gave him another small smile, hoping it would prolong what was to come. "Do you like this sweetheart?" Shane asked as his hands moved down her body. Emma only nodded, causing Shane to grip her tightly. "Answer me," He demanded.

"Yes," Emma replied softly, still trying to focus on her homework.

"Yes what?" His hand was already on the belt he had brought down with him. When Emma didn't answer him within that second, Shane stood quickly, striking Emma in the back. "Yes what?" He repeated in a low growl.

"Yes daddy," Emma breathed, sucking in the stinging pain.  
End flashback


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I'd like you to leave, and leave me alone**

**Thursday, August 25, 2005**

_Maybe we were rude, but maybe we're just loners yeah, it's a bit oxy-moronic, but Ace and I, well, that's it. I mean, in every school, which is about four at this point, we have found a girl or two that thanked us for showing them life, meanings, what's important, and you'll always know who they are, by their tattoo. Ace and I each have two. A tattoo that looks so simple, is small, yet holds dear to us, that reminds us, when life just really sucks, which happens to be a lot._

Flashback

Ellie and Emma were ignoring everyone and everything around them. They were too deep in conversation. People had a tendency to stay away from them, so they felt no need to watch for others. Sean and Jay, however, also happened to be deep in conversation, and failed to notice the two girls.

"Ow," Emma mumbled, "Watch where you're going," She said to the guy standing before her.

"Em, you okay?" Ellie, bent down, helping Emma pick up her things that fell from her bag.

"Didn't see you," Jay told her.

Emma stood, placing her bag back onto her shoulder, "Then open your eyes, or get a Seeing Eye dog."

End flashback

_I am not a people person, and I lack social skills. I'm distant, and quiet, but no one has figured out that I don't talk to people that I don't like. They think I have a personality disorder. I usually tune her out while she's 'shrinking' me, but one question actually made me laugh. 'Does your father touch you in special places?'_

Flashback

"Sweetheart, I have a new toy," Shane came down the stairs, and Emma automatically stood.

Shane's hands caressed her body, and Emma stood perfectly still. This started at the age of eleven, and as the years progressed, so did Shane's actions. Thankfully, Shane was more into making his daughter submissive, humiliated, and hurt. He wanted her to stay a virgin, something that Emma still couldn't understand.

"Do you like it, sweetheart?" Shane asked. Emma hated when he asked her questions like that. "Answer me," He ordered, taking out his 'new toy' and whipping her across the stomach.

Emma doubled over in pain. His new whip was hard, made out of leather, with small, almost dull spikes that pierced her skin. Pulling Emma up by her hair, Shane whipped her again.

"Yes," Emma finally managed to spit out, "Yes daddy," She said as she held her stomach.

"That's my girl," Shane kissed her on the head. His hand traveled down her face, skimming over her lips, down her neck, and over her breasts. He marveled his new marks on his daughter's body. "You look so perfect," He told her. "Get down on your knees," Shane put his whip down and undid his pants.

Emma hated this part, but slowly got on her knees. Shane pulled out his penis, jerking it off slowly as he put the head to Emma's lips. He forced Emma's lips open, thrusting into her mouth. "That's it baby," He encouraged her. Emma just closed her eyes, hoping he would just get this over with. Shane pushed harder, wanting to hear his own daughter gag on his length. "You're such a good girl," He cooed, putting his hand on the back of her head, forcing his penis down her throat.

End flashback


End file.
